Piensa, planea, ataca
by RainySunday
Summary: 'Es fácil ver la realidad. Lo difícil es apartar las apariencias, que nos separan de lo verdadero. Y ése es mi trabajo, mi vida y mi virtud. Trabajar para la CIA era un juego; trabajar para el enemigo, no.'
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

2009

Illinois

Volví a mirar mi agujereado calcetín por cuarta vez en lo que va de tarde. Mirase por donde mirase, éste ya había pasado a mejor vida. No había manera de que pudiera volverlo a coser, ni aunque robara una de las muchas agujas de la señora Filspatrick. Sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Comprarme un par nuevo me saldría más barato que todo el hilo blanco que tendría que gastar.

Tomara las medidas que tomase, mis ahorros del mes se habrían evaporado. Era impensable que me adelantaran al menos la paga de ésta semana por mis servicios de limpieza hacia el colegio y sus instalaciones.

Tampoco haría mucho con cuatro míseros dólares. Decidí calzarme el oscuro y triste zapato colegial con el pie desnudo. Al fin y al cabo, las clases de hoy habían terminado. Sólo me quedaban cinco horas más de sacar brillo a los inodoros del pabellón de las chicas no-internas.

Genial.

Ellas tienen la suerte, al menos, de no dormir dentro de cuatro grises paredes decoradas con manchas de humedad y con las arañas como vecinas. No eran mala compañía, si la comparamos con el personal con el que convivía diariamente.

Cruzo a paso rápido el vestíbulo del colegio y aliso las inexistentes arrugas de mi falda gris en cuanto veo cómo se acerca la subdirectora por el pasillo de la izquierda.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan.- saluda brevemente.

-Buenas tardes, señora.

Agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto y sumisión y traspaso la puerta de salida. Así es cómo quieren que los tratemos. Como a supremos, seres benévolos que nos dan de comer día a día. Basura humana, es la mejor descripción.

Avanzo por los jardines del colegio a paso rápido. Si algo he aprendido en los ocho años que llevo aquí, es que los jardines son algo así como sagrados para el profesorado. Violetas y orquídeas se alzan orgullosas. Al fondo, un pequeño prado decorado con margaritas reluce, en contraste con el verde césped.

A la izquierda, una fila de árboles comienza a crecer, sanos y fuertes. Exactamente no podría decir qué especie son, pues no se me ha dado información sobre ellos, y no hay indicios de que haya crecido ningún fruto; aunque dudo que sean árboles frutales. Jugarían con el riesgo de que las pobres muertas de hambre que estamos en éste antro traficáramos con fruta.

El olor a comida que proviene de la cocina, sumado al pensamiento de la fruta, abren mi apetito. Mi comida de hoy ha sido escasa.- vaya novedad- pues varias de las chicas no-internas se han quedado a comer, y ellas si tienen preferencia sobre nosotras. Ellas pagan.

Huele a sopa. Probablemente de pescado, porque hoy es miércoles, y los miércoles tocan sobras del martes. Así como los martes tocan sobras del lunes, y los lunes, del domingo.

Veo de refilón la redecilla de Sally, y comprendo, con asco, que es nuestra cena.

El zapato se me resbala de mi pie izquierdo al no llevar calcetín, y es verdaderamente molesto. Debo llevar un aspecto patético.

No es ningún secreto para nadie que el presupuesto para nuestro mantenimiento éste año es muy limitado. No nos falta, pero tampoco nos sobra. Justo como a mi cuerpo.

Lo peor es que las bombonas de gas son escasas, y las duchas, en su mayoría, frías. La directora nos repite que el agua fría nos despierta y espanta la pereza. A mí me da fiebre.

-¡Swan! ¡Lavabos!- Grita la monitora del pabellón en cuanto llego. Se limita a ordenar lo que pone en el papel, como si no supiéramos leer. Quiero decir, la profesora de lengua no es espectacular, pero al menos nos enseña lo básico.

El pabellón de las no-internas, llamado en realidad pabellón 3, está casi desierto, debido a que al acabar las clases de la mañana, se van casi todas a casa. Las mismas alumnas del almuerzo de hoy juegan a las cartas en la biblioteca o se sientan en el sofá de la sala y se ríen mientras paso a toda prisa. Ojalá pudiera hundirles la cara en un lavabo. Ojalá pudiera detener esa risa asquerosa. Ojalá pudiera dejar de actuar en éste patético antro.

Saco el cubo que contiene los guantes y el material de limpieza del armario de mantenimiento y me pongo un simple uniforme de limpieza, el cual protege menos que un rollo de papel higiénico.

Pero el papel higiénico no se puede malgastar. Ni pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo, el orfanato es sólo femenino. Creo que los únicos hombres que pueden pisar éste terreno son el profesor de deportes, y aquel tipo rubio y desagradable de mantenimiento.

Y por supuesto, cómo no. El señor Cullen. Dueño y responsable de éste caritativo centro.

Creo recordar por una de las muchas placas que hay colgadas en el vestíbulo, que un antepasado suyo, allá por 1925 fue el fundador. Fue tan importante en el siglo XX por sus servicios, con todos los sucesos y la Gran Depresión, que ha recibido muchas condecoraciones.

A veces, mientras me dedico a dar vueltas por mi cama en los días de lluvia, pienso en toda esa gente que ha pasado por aquí antes que yo. Gente que ha utilizado mi habitación, mi pupitre, e incluso el banco de piedra de la pista de deportes en el que suelo sentarme en los descansos. Se me pone la piel de gallina, e incluso a veces, tengo pesadillas con pequeñas niñas que ni siquiera tienen una mísera sopa de pescado todos los miércoles a las nueve en punto.

Curiosamente, el descendiente del fundador, es la viva imagen de éste, retratado minuciosamente a sus veintinueve años en el cuadro central del despacho de la directora.

Se podría decir que son la misma persona. Si no hubieran cambiado las modas, y si se hubiera inventado una poción para la inmortalidad, claro.

Dejo tan reluciente el primer inodoro, que hasta puedo ver mi cara en él. Orgullosa, remojo la esponja en el cubo y me dirijo hacia el segundo.

Retomando mis pensamientos, dejo a un lado al hermoso señor Cullen y me centro en la figura de su esposa. Esme cullen. Una verdadera dama.

No ha pisado el orfanato en todos los años que llevo aquí. De hecho, si yo estuviera en su lugar, tampoco lo haría. Es un sitio demasiado triste. Demasiado gris. Tan gris, como su uniforme.

Creo que lo único interesante es la víspera de Navidad. Y no porque nos regalen caramelos de limón de los más baratos, sino porque Sally, la cocinera, se suele emborrachar hasta olvidar su nombre. Si tienes suerte y la pillas con una borrachera increíble, incluso te da un poco de vino. Es amargo, y tiene un regusto a madera; pero es algo diferente a la habitual agua.

Cada tres o cuatro meses, el señor Cullen aparece en la puerta con camiones cargados de tetrabricks de colores. En el caso de que sean para nosotras, no he tenido aún el lujo de probar un mísero zumo de manzana. Hablar de cacao instantáneo sería como para algunos, hablar de lingotes de oro.

-Swan, son las nueve menos cuarto. Recoge rápido y dirígete al comedor. Sabes que las faltas de puntualidad implican una cena fría, en el mejor de los casos.- La monitora gorda y corpulenta de la entrada se llama Mills; y eso la que se encuentra ahora mismo ante mí- Es rubia y fea. Tendría su encanto si supiera empatizar y arreglarse un poco, mas sus grasientos rizos y su negativa a ser amigable con las alumnas, dejaban mucho que desear.

-Sí, señora. Pero me queda un último inodoro por limpiar.

-Deja que lo haga el de mantenimiento. Para eso le pagan.

-Sí, señora.- Vuelvo a agachar la cabeza y recojo mis útiles de limpieza.

-Una última cosa, señorita Swan.- pronunció antes de que saliera del servicio.- No sé que tontería nueva es esa, pero los calcetines van por parejas.

Me giro hacia ella y siento el ya conocido temblor en mi voz. No es miedo. Ni tampoco vergüenza. Es ira pura y dura.

-N-no es ninguna. El otro calcetín se ha roto, y no he tenido la oportunidad de salir a la ciudad con la señora Filspatrick. Usted me conoce.- añadí con una sonrisa inocente.- Nunca pretendería poner en peligro la integridad de éste centro. Nuestro hogar, al fin y al cabo, ¿verdad, señora Mills?- La miré a los ojos directamente.- Usted y la señora Filspatrick lo dicen mucho.

-Tiene razón.- me miró aturdida.- Siento haber sugerido tal cosa, señorita Swan. Es usted una alumna ejemplar.- parpadeó un par de veces, deslumbrada, sin duda.- Puede dejar de hacer su tarea. Yo misma informaré a la señora Filspatrick de su jornada de trabajo extra.- Claro que lo hará, en cuanto tenga un hueco libre y no las pueda ver nadie en su rincón oscuro y silencioso, donde sólo Dios sabe qué clase de cosas hacen. Es algo en lo que no me apetece indagar mucho.

-Gracias, señora Mills.- le brindé una última sonrisa y salí sin preocuparme mucho de dejar el suelo mojado o no, sólo para dirigirme al comedor.

Obviamente, había mucha menos gente que esta mediodía. Casi vacía, diría yo.

Me apunto a la cola de apenas tres personas y en menos de un minuto, Sally me atiende.

-Le he puesto un poco de menos sal a la tuya, Isabella.- me guiña un ojo cómplice y saca la pequeña cazuela que casi siempre guarda para mí.

-Gracias, Sally. Siempre he pensado que la sal ahoga los exquisitos sabores que usted da a la comida.

-Tú sí que sabes subirme el ego, muchacha.- rió coqueta.- Es una pena que la directora esté atenta a las raciones, pero te hubiera podido guardar un trozo de pastel de carne que sobró ayer.

-Sí, una verdadera pena.- suspiré dramáticamente.- Pero me las apañaré bien.

-¡Espero impaciente a que te toque el turno en la cocina, muchacha!- Se despide mientras me siento en una mesa cercana.- Tus dotes culinarias son innatas.

Sonrío falsamente, haciéndole creer que en parte es mérito suyo, cuando en realidad casi todo lo que sé lo he aprendido por mis propios medios. En realidad, toda mi educación se la debo a un viejo ordenador que conseguí arreglar en mi segundo año. Internet es una verdadera fuente de información, más para alguien cuyo CI es ciertamente mayor que el de mis contactos sociales. Simplemente, sonríe, agacha la cabeza y espera. Es lo único que he podido hacer en estos ocho malditos años. A la espera. Siempre a la espera.

La sopa es insulsa, agua, básicamente. Al menos no es agua con sal.

En el comedor sólo se escucha el tintineo de las cucharas con los platos.

Asqueada, termino el plato, más por hambre que por gusto, y miro a mi alrededor. Soy la interna de más edad. Cuando llegué, no era la única, pero a las demás las fueron adoptando a medida que pasaban los años. A mí me llegaron a concertar hasta cinco citas, en las cuales intenté parecer estúpida, arisca y agresiva. Al parecer, lo hice bastante bien, porque ninguna familia vino a verme una segunda vez.

Me dirijo a la salida antes que nadie y cierro la puerta acristalada con fuerza.

Un día menos en éste tugurio.

..

-Swan, a dirección ahora.- Me anuncia Filspatrick en clase de biología a tercera hora de las clases matutinas. Hoy toca cocina.

-¿Debo llevar hoja de castigo?- pregunto inocentemente. Por supuesto que no había cometido ninguna falta. No es ése el motivo por el que la directora quería concertar una cita conmigo. No estaba segura del motivo y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Su mensaje tiene un sentido más personal y profesional, por lo que puedo sospechar preliminarmente.

Salgo apresurada de la femenina clase y me `paro ante Filspatrick.

-No, no debe. Sea lo que sea, no lo divulgue por ahí, señorita Swan.

-Descuide.- No se me pasa por altos las marcas que sobresalen del cuello de su camisa cuando paso por su lado.

Bajo los dos pisos del pabellón inicial, donde son dadas las clases, y llego al vestíbulo, sólo para ir por la escalera central de nuevo.

Ante mí se alza una robusta `puerta de lo que parece ser roble macizo. Como la cueva del dragón, en comparación con las demás puertas verdes que protegen todas las demás habitaciones del orfanato.

Está decorada con rosas que se enrroscan en el pomo. Tengo el extraño miedo de pincharme si lo toco, por lo q ue golpeo con los nudillos dos veces antes de que aparezca ante mí una mujer de tez morena.

-Señorita Swan. ¡Qué alegría ver de nuevo a mi más veterana alumna! Pase, tome asiento.

-Usted dirá, señora directora.- Respondo sentándome enfrente suya, sin acomodarme mucho.

Puedo fijarme en los detalles de la habitación vagamente y descubro que no está casada. No hay fotos familiares, por lo que se deduce, es una persona solitaria. En el dedo anular de su mano derecha todavía quedan los restos de donde alguna vez hubo un anillo.

¿Divorciada? ¿Separada? ¿Un compromiso fallido? Teniendo en cuenta su edad, me inclino por la primera. No tiene hijos, uno de los pilares principales del matrimonio.

Me pregunto si ella es estéril o si lo es su ex marido. O si, simplemente, no eran compatibles.

-Bueno. Puede llamarme señorita Clearwater. No soy tan mayor como para que me digas señora, ¿verdad?

Estira sus rojos labios en una sonrisa y deja al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Sus uñas tampoco parecen en buen estado, y su aliento huele demasiado a menta.

Hay dos ceniceros vacíos en la mesa.

Fumadora compulsiva.

-Lo que usted diga, señorita Clearwater.- añado en tono neutro.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano. Supongo que no sabes el porqué de ésta llamada.

-Quizás tenga que ver con que es mi último año aquí. A partir de ello, el Estado no tiene que preocuparse más por mí, ¿no es así?- sonrío dulce, ocultando mi peculiar humor.

Soy testigo de cómo la directora entorna los ojos y se queda sin habla unos segundos. El no tener sentimiento ninguno hacia éste centro y su personal, me permite analizarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos sin que sean conscientes.

Los más avispados, como el de educación física, Jared, apenas me ofrecen datos con los que jugar, pero otros, como Mills, son un libro abierto.

No creo que la directora sea consciente de los encuentros fortuitos entre Mills y Filspatrick a altas horas de la madrugada. Es gracioso, porque el colegio es casi completamente femenino para evitar éstas cosas. Aunque también se supone que el orfanato recibe ayudas por parte de los Cullen, y todavía no he visto un solo cambio.

Hay tanta mierda escondida tras un jardín floral… Paciencia, Isabella.

-N-no hay por qué tomárselo así, Isabella.- Nerviosa, se levanta del asiento y camina hasta situarse de espaldas a mí.- Es cierto que no puedes seguir aquí como estudiante. Pero.- remarcó.- Éste no tiene por qué ser tu último año aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, intrigada, y adopté una postura más formal, mientras aguantaba las ganas de fumarme yo misma un cigarro.

-No le estoy comprendiendo del todo. ¿Quiere insinuarme que podría llegar a trabajar aquí?- inquirí. Pareció agradarle mi pregunta clara.

-Exacto.- Se paró tras mi asiento de forma que no la viera. Siempre escondiendo de mí su rostro. No me gustaba. Necesitaba ver sus expresiones.- Por supuesto, tus comienzos serían desde la zona baja, como los de todos. Pero podrías ir ascendiendo. He oído de tus dotes en las distintas materias. No en vano, tienes la oportunidad de una beca tanto en Princeton como en Yale. ¿Cuándo pensabas comunicárnoslo?

-No he tenido oportunidad.

Poco a poco, la conversación iba olvidando las formalidades e iba adquiriendo un tono más serio.

-Sabes que aquí se te ofrece la oportunidad de un trabajo directo, un sueldo al instante… La beca incluso podría cobrarse en favor de todas las alumnas de éste prestigioso centro…

-Ni hablar. No siga por ahí, directora.- Me levanto del asiento y la encaro, a su misma altura.

-Pero Isabella, no tienes medios para sobrevivir sola…- sonrió cínica.- ¿Qué mejor lugar que con las personas que, prácticamente, te han criado desde que llegaste aquí con unos tiernos diez años?

La miré desafiante y pasé mi dedo por su chaqueta chanel.

-Le harían falta un par de chaquetas más, ¿no es así? Éste año parece que hará frío. Al fin y al cabo.- aparté la mano asqueada.- Las niñas aquí viven de manera cómoda.

Clearwater se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, de nuevo, y pasó sus manos por su impoluto cabello.

-Estás siendo insolente, Isabella. Eso no suele traer buenas consecuencias. Pero ya veo que rechazas mi oferta.- Su tono contiene cierta ironía que me pone alerta al instante.- Te desvinculas totalmente del orfanato Platt.

-Así es. Es más. Reclamo, ahora que se acerca julio, mi ficha académica y mis calificaciones.

-Bien. Así será.- pulsó el botón del telefonillo con la punta de su uña.- Quiero los informes de la señorita Swan, desde su llegada al centro.

"Sí, Leah"

-Gracias.

-A ti, querida.- sonrió ampliamente.- Ten tu habitación ordenada. En dos semanas estás oficialmente fuera. Pero no pasa nada.- me miró como una mujer mira a un tierno y herido animal.- Tienes una beca que te ayuda a sobrevivir. Los callejones son especialmente cómodos en los meses de Diciembre y Enero. Repletos de compañeros nocturnos. Espero que tengas un buen abrigo. He oído que anuncian frío para éste año.

Esa fue mi expulsión inminente al mundo real. No fue mi primer gran fallo. Pero sí el último. O al menos eso creía, hasta que mi vida dio un giro radical en la dirección contraria.

…..

**¿Preparadas para conocer a la nueva Isabella Swan?**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Washington DC- 2014

-Swan, llamada por la línea tres. El teléfono está pinchado. Mantén la conversación todo lo que puedas mientras intentamos localizar a esos cabrones.

Mi jefe, Thomas Banner, intranquilamente pasea de arriba abajo por la pequeña habitación del hotel mientras me dirijo al teléfono. Me juego gran parte de la operación en ésta llamada. No me puedo permitir un solo titubeo.

-Al habla María De la Rosa.- imité un falso acento latino que conseguí tras años de práctica.

-Señorita De la Rosa. Al habla Aleksei Ivanova.- Un inglés muy forzado me responde de la otra línea. Mi objetivo.- Le comunico a través de mi jefe que nos complace entregarle el pastel en breves momentos.

Banner alzó un `pulgar en mi dirección y se enganchó el auricular de nuevo.

-¿Tiene dirección concreta?

-No pensamos exponernos a plena luz del día, si es lo que piensa. Hay un restaurante italiano, a varias manzanas del hotel en el que se aloja.

Un frío me recorre la columna, a pesar de que ya contaba con que esto sucedería.

Me acerco a la única ventana de mi habitación, aún con el móvil en la mano. A simple vista no parecía que hubiera nadie vigilando, y el ángulo de mi ventana era nulo, lo cual quería decir que no me estaban vigilando externamente. Han rastreado la llamada. Tienen un localizador.

-Perfecto, ¿hora exacta?

-23:00. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, señorita De la Rosa. Espero que Phil no nos haya defraudado contigo.

-Allí estaré.

Colgué rápidamente y cerré las cortinas de golpe.

-No puedo presentarme así porque así. ¡Maldita sea! Se darán cuenta en seguida de que no soy latinoamericana, y es imposible buscarme un intruso a tan poco tiempo del encuentro.

-Tranquila, Swan.- Banner desconectó todo y marcó, supongo, a la central. – Habla agente Banner. Hemos localizado a los rusos de Petrov a tres calles del hotel. Van en movimiento y en dirección al norte. Demasiado lentos para ir en automóvil. Quizás vayan en transporte público, o haya algún tipo de atasco que les impida avanzar más rápido.

-Petrov no va en ese coche. Al igual que tampoco irá a la cena.- puntualicé

-Es recomendable que el atasco se alargue un par de minutos más, por lo menos hasta que nuestros radares hayan captado imágenes desde todos los ángulos posibles. Necesito el bloqueo de todos los semáforos en un radio de al menos cinco manzanas.- Banner siguió dando instrucciones mientras aproveché para llamar a mi soplón.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa- y que yo pensaba hasta hace pocos años- el trabajo de Phil es altamente peligroso.

No sólo actúa como un mafioso, sino que vive como uno. Su vida entera, está dedicada totalmente a su trabajo.

-Phil.- llamé tras marcar.- Al habla la agente encubierta Isabella Swan.

-Dime, Swan.

-Ésta noche se realiza la entrega.- admití sin rodeos.- y me requieren en persona. No fue en esto en lo que quedamos desde el principio. Te hablé de anonimato.

-Lo sé, y lo siento.

-Se supone que eras tú el que iba a recibir el envío y yo la que iba a aguardar junto a las demás patrullas a espera de un movimiento en falso.-subí el tono de voz, indignada por el rumbo que estaban tomando mis planes.

-Te vuelvo a repetir que lo siento.- su voz pareció ahogarse durante unos segundos y supe que habían comenzado a pinchar la línea.

-No pasa nada, Phil.- repetí mi acento falso y recé para que captara la indirecta. Alarmada, avisé a Banner y éste se colocó alerta, en espera de una intervención.

-Te llamo luego, preciosa. Me das un toque cuando termines el recado, y tal vez… podamos jugar un ratito en mi apartamento.- sonó juguetón y alabé sus dotes dramáticas. Podría haber sido un excelente actor, si la CIA no lo hubiera interceptado en medio de su carrera para acogerlo.

-Un beso, bebé.- colgué y dejé el aparato lo más lejos posible de mí.

Pasé mis manos por mi cara, en un intento de aliviar mi frustración y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

Contemplé mis gastadas zapatillas negras y tomé la decisión de comprarme unas nuevas en cuanto acabara todo éste lío.

"Éste lío no acabará nunca, Bella. Es tu día a día"

-Creo que lo de bebé ha sido demasiado forzado.- rió Banner remarcando la palabra.- No te veo poniendo motes cariñosos a tus ardientes amantes nocturnos.

-Osea, que admites que tengo pinta de tener amantes nocturnos.- arqueé delicadamente una ceja y reí ante su expresión de vergüenza.- No tengo tanto tiempo libre como para tener ese tipo de diversiones.- Bostecé y me estiré en la ancha cama. No parecía muy cómoda, pero tras haber dormido en casi todos los lugares, cualquier nido era aceptable.

-Llevas sin dormir como dos días.- Apuntó mientras recogía.

-Creo que el hecho de que una de las mayores mafias que ocupan el país quiera reunirse con mi personaje inventado es una de las causas de mi insomnio.

-No te vendría mal una pequeña cabezada. Aún faltan cuatro horas.

-No puedo.- respondí levantándome, muy a mi pesar.- necesito disfrazarme y broncearme en menos de cuatro horas. Maldito color de piel.

-He arreglado un par de asuntos y para las once, habrá una agente pasándose por camarera en ese restaurante. Es rubia.

-¿Otra teñida?.- me mofé. Banner tenía la obsesión de mandar agentes rubias para ayudarnos en las operaciones.

-Ésta es natural.- rió el muy cabrón.

-Pues llévate protección para luego. No queremos un mini-Banner correteando por ahí sin impedimientos.- reí con él y me fui del cuarto, aun escuchando su infantil risa.

Conocí a Banner en el primer año que empecé a trabajar aquí. Tiene alrededor de quince años más que yo, pero todavía no lo ha asimilado. Mientras que yo entré en la Dirección de Operaciones de la CIA (o servicio clandestino), él trabajaba en posiciones de tecnología e incluso en el pasado creo que trabajó en la parte de ciencias. Él fue mi mano derecha en la operación de desmantelación de una red de tráfico de drogas bastante compleja en el estado de Texas. A partir de ahí, casi siempre fue mi compañero. Hemos cerrado tres casos e influido en cuatro o cinco.

Es lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo.

El ascensor marca la planta número 58 y se abren las puertas. La azotea del hotel está desierta, sin contar la gran depuradora de agua colocada en el centro.

Saco un cigarrillo de mi paquete y lo enciendo rápidamente. Al aspirar el humo me relajo notablemente. En la cuarta calada, ya estoy casi tranquila.

Mi vida no es tan brillante e increíble como prometían los anuncios de televisión. Simplemente, no tengo vida propia. A su vez, tengo muchas identidades.

María De la Rosa es sólo una personalidad que inventó mi jefe hace unos seis meses, justo en el comienzo de la operación. Phil me colocó en el círculo de Petrov haciéndome pasar por una de sus muchas chicas. No fue fácil, y no es algo que se deba tomar en broma.

El cigarro se consume relativamente pronto. Es el primero éste mes, y posiblemente el último también. No sé qué dirían en la agencia si supieran que voy dejando pruebas así porque así. Sólo espero que Banner haya pasado la aspiradora por la habitación dos o tres veces.

Mi Iphone vibra anunciando un mensaje y lo abro rápidamente. Es de Banner, ya ha localizado una maquilladora. Rápido y eficaz. En menos de veinte minutos debía estar en la peluquería de la avenida más cercana.

Bajo al vestíbulo en un santiamén y me bebo un café bien cargado en menos de dos minutos.

Al salir, me arrepiento de no haber cogido más que una simple chaqueta. Estamos a principios de diciembre.

La maquilladora es rubia, como debí suponer. Me atiende rápidamente y me conduce a un cuarto apartado. Parece asustada cuando me pregunta qué debe hacer.

-Me gustaría darle un par de tonos más a mi piel para dejar de parecer albina. Al menos por esta noche.- suspiré.

-¿Quiere que le modifique sus rasgos? Faciales o físicos.

-Me vendrían bien un par de pechos más grandes. Ésta noche sólo voy a ver a hombres. Y quién sabe, quizás pueda usar mi disfraz para salir a jugar.- le guiñé un ojo pícara y emitió una risa nerviosa. La había espantado. No está cómoda, y la postura de sus hombros lo demuestra. Presenta indicios de anemia y su ropa es de supermercado, marca blanca. Las uñas son postizas, y el pelo seco y sin vida. Me pregunto de qué antro habrá sacado Banner a éste intento de mujer. Los moretones en sus antebrazos me hacen dudar.

Pero sabe lo que hace. Dos horas y media después una mujer completamente distinta abandona el cuarto y se dirige a la salida. Una morena, de piel bronceada y curvas en los lugares correctos me devuelve la mirada cuando me reflejo en el cristal de la puerta principal el hotel

-¿Realmente eres tú?.- me vuelve a preguntar Banner tras entrar en la habitación, por cuarta vez.- Sabía que Crystal era buena.

-Sí, es bastante buena. Hablando de Crystal, ¿Cuánto le has tenido que prometer para que abandone su basurero?- Me eché agua en el brazo y comprobé gustosa que el maquillaje no se iba tan rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes tanto? –inquirió curioso. Tecleó algo en el portátil.- Creo que te han asignado el departamento equivocado, Swan. Deberías estar en investigación.

-No creas, simplemente, sé ver aquello que otros ignoran. Crystal tampoco era la reina del disimulo, precisamente. Se ha rascado la nariz como quince veces en una sola hora.- comenté seria.- Sabes que ésa clase de contactos no es segura, Banner. Pueden cantar por cuatro gramos de la mierda que se esté pinchando.

-Mira, es lo mejor que he podido encontrar en menos de un cuarto de hora. En internet no aparecían signos de adicción ninguna.

-En internet, el presidente Obama puede ser hasta verde. En fin, como sea, prepara el restaurante.

-Tranquila, no habrá ningún civil. Sólo agentes y el personal. Excepto al camarera rubia, claro.- Está contento de haber evitado mi creciente bronca.

-Ya… deduzco que también has planeado una noche romántica con ella.

-Como siempre, vuelves a acertar.

El despertador marca en rojo las diez y cuarto de la noche. Preparo mi bolso con el dinero, me coloco el micrófono en la última muela de mi boca y evito cables de por medio. Añado otro a mi oído izquierdo, para recibir los mensajes. No son tan tontos como para pasar por alto una cosa así.

-No te lleves arma. Te colocarán una debajo de la silla en caso de que la necesites por lo que sea.

-Sí, sí. Lo tengo todo. Micro, dinero, comunicador y auricular. Evita hablarme mucho para que no me desconcentre.- La última operación con el micrófono no fue tan exitosa como otras y acabó en armas. Casi se nos escapan dos de los principales promotores de la organización.

-Fíjate bien en las posiciones de los camareros. Habrá una mesa, la número cinco, que siempre estará llena y atendida. En el momento en el que la recojan los platos, habremos localizado a Petrov.

-Él no va a estar en el restaurante ni por asomo.- le vuelvo a recordar.

-Si no tuvieras esos pechos, te hubiera tecleado por pensar que soy tan estúpido.- Reí ante su intensa mirada a mi parte delantera.- Petrov estará vigilando por los alrededores. Y si no él, Aleksei. Tenemos el coche identificado.

-Vale, perfecto. ¿Y cómo sabré si algo va mal?

-Muy simple. Se equivocarán al traer tu pedido.

-No sé si eso es demasiado descarado, pero me arriesgaré.

-Esa es mi chica. Voy calibrando tu micrófono desde ya. Si sientes que algo no va bien, sólo tienes que decir "melocotón", y todos los agentes estarán preparados.

-Banner.- dije triste.- ¿Sabes mi número de cuenta bancaria? Si algo sale mal… sólo, ten en cuenta lo mucho que adoro a los animales, y… bueno. Algún que otro refugio necesita ayuda.

-Isabella Swan. Me dices eso cada vez que vamos a cerrar algo. No te va a pasar nada. Me tienes al otro lado de la línea pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos. Incluso si necesitas ayuda, el alumbrado de la calle entera depende completamente de mí.- Me apretó la mano y me dirigió hacia la puerta.- Suerte, Swan. No vayas a llegar tarde.

-Nunca.- susurré.

Son las once menos cinco cuando llego al restaurante, pero no entro, sino que me quedo en la entrada hasta que sean en punto. Hace mucho frío, y ni siquiera la chaqueta puede evitar hacerme tiritar.

Reviso el bolso y veo el dinero. Totalmente real. Es de doble fondo, y tras el forro hay un par de cartuchos de recarga. La cuestión es cómo demonios piensan que voy a rajar el forro en menos de cinco segundos.

Mi móvil está en el bolsillo delantero de mi chaqueta, mas no llevo chaleco antibalas. Me he arriesgado, pero mi ropa es ajustada, y no me permite mucha movilidad. Un antibalas sería muy evidente, y más con mi escote. Por suerte, el móvil que llevo no es mi Iphone, no es el personal. Es un modelo Nokia muy antiguo. No tiene cámara de fotos, ni acceso a internet, ni red social alguna. Esto me da muchas ventajas. No es posible piratearlo. No es posible ver sus archivos porque no hay archivos que ver. La bandeja de mensajería está totalmente vacía y limpiada por Banner.

-¿Señorita De la Rosa?.- pregunta un camarero.

-Sí, soy yo.

-La esperan dentro dos señores.

-Oh. Gracias.

Ha llegado mi momento de actuar.

Hay un cambio radical de temperatura cuando entro en el local. Aquí el aire es sofocante. O quizás sea que hay mucha gente en el restaurante. Recorro rápidamente las mesas hasta dar con la que, por la pinta de sus ocupantes, es la mía.

Está justo al fondo, al lado de la puerta de los lavabos. No parece ser una de las más solicitadas, ya que la luz es muy lúgubre y las patas de la mesa apenas tienen marcas de zapatos y arañones. O es nueva, o no la reserva nadie.

Hay dos tipos. Sin formalidades los distinguiré a partir de ahora como tipo 1 y tipo 2. Ambos presentan rasgos similares. Prominentes mandíbulas, ojos claros y cabello que se intuía como castaño. Demasiado corto para poder afirmarlo. Claramente tenían rasgos propios de Rusia.

Tipo 2 alza la mano levemente cuando me ve.

-¿Aleksei Ivanova?.- pregunto.

-En otro encargo. Sólo estamos nosotros.- Pronunciaron nombres complejos que no me molesté en recordar, ya que eran falsos. Al fin y al cabo, yo ya sabía cómo diferenciarlos.- Tome asiento, señorita.

-Gracias, caballeros. Una noche demasiado fría.- Reposo la chaqueta en mi asiento y apenas dirigen una mirada hacia mi delantera. No consigo analizarlos.

Tipo 2 llama la atención de una camarera que pasa por nuestro lado-rubia- y pide una botella de vino, no muy cara. Puede significar que tiene un presupuesto limitado y estipulado por Petrov, o que no intenta llamar la atención de las cuentas del restaurante.

-Comprenderá que desconfiemos. No la hemos visto en persona hasta ahora, señorita De la Rosa.

-Lo sé y los comprendo. Por ello.- saqué mi móvil de la chaqueta.- llamaré a mi amigo Phil. A él si lo conocéis, ¿verdad?

-Un par de años trabajando juntos.- sonrió tipo 1- Tiene buen gusto.- rieron como cerdos ante su "privado" chiste.

-Phil es un encanto de persona.- Busqué en la falsa agenda su número y marqué el botón de llamada. Tardaron poco en confirmar mi imaginaria identidad.

Tras un par de groserías por teléfono, mientras estaban inmersos en una conversación en ruso, eché un breve vistazo a la mesa cinco. Estaba llena. Seguíamos sin nada, y parecía que era el momento de comprobar la mercancía. Tenía que alargarlo lo máximo posible.

-Perdonen.- interrumpí su charla.- He salido de mi hotel sin comer nada, y tengo algo de hambre. ¿Les importaría que pida algo para calmar mi estómago?- Traté de relajar mi expresión lo máximo posible.

-Claro.- volvieron a reír. No parecían muy veteranos del círculo de Petrov, de otra forma no tratarían de esa manera a un cliente potencial.

Llamaron a la misma camarera y me permitieron elegir mi pedido. Qué caballeros.

Una ensalada simple será lo suficientemente fácil en caso de que pase algo. Digo, si me traen fideos o algo así, irá mal. Espero que no me den señales muy difíciles de interpretar.

-Hablemos de mercancía, De la Rosa. Esto no nos llevará mucho más.

…..

**Un cambio radical en la vida de Bella, eh? **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Washington DC-2014

Todo iba bien.

O lo parecía.

Sacaron el material en una pequeña bolsita de papel y me lo enseñaron. Bien podría ser harina. Desde luego, no lo iba a probar. No después de lo que me costó... apartarme de ésas cosas. Casi me cuesta el trabajo, por no decir la vida.

Saco el dinero de todo mi bolso y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Si le hubiera dado el bolso directamente, descubrirían tarde o temprano el doble fondo, y estaría muerta antes de pagar siquiera la cuenta.

Tipo 2 lo recoge a una velocidad increíble y me da lo prometido.

-Un placer hacer negocios.- aseguró.

Se levantan rápido y se miran brevemente antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-Esperen.- traté de retenerlos. "Piensa, Bella" me dije. "Debe haber algún fallo que hayas pasado por alto. Vuelve otra vez al principio"- Ésta no es la cantidad pactada. Falta mercancía.- Dije manteniendo en alto la pequeña maleta negra.- ¿Serían tan amables de abrirla delante mía?- sonreí coqueta.

Tipo 1 señaló algo detrás de mi y vi mi ensalada. La camarera venía presurosa a entregarme el plato. Intenté comunicarle que relentizara un poco el paso. Y entonces la miré directamente a la cara. Desde luego, no me hubieran extrañado sus ojos claros, ni su prominente mandíbula si no hubiera mirado hacia su cabello rubio. Tenía raíces morenas.

Banner me aseguró que era rubia natural.

Fueron exactamente seis segundos y medio los que bastaron para que la sensación de peligro me pusiera en alerta. Ésa camarera no venía por la comida. Venía por entregando un mensaje. Y el mensaje no era para mí.

-Melocotón.- susurro rápidamente. La mesa 5 sigue igual de llena, pero algo no va bien.- Melocotón, joder.- alzo un poco la voz. Las mesas vuelan y se levantan las armas.

Da comienzo la función.

Me tiro rápidamente al suelo y tanteo por debajo de las sillas en busca de la maldita pistola que me prometió Banner. Vi en cámara lenta cómo Tipo 1 levantaba el arma y comenzaba a disparar sin ningún tembleque. Tipo 2 alza el móvil y sé que no puedo permitir que realice esa llamada. Localizo finalmente la pistola y disparo a su mano. La primera vez fallo, la segunda doy de pleno; la pistola está mal calibrada. Desgraciadamente, advierten mi presencia, y veo cómo tipo 1 cambia de objetivo.

-¡Banner!.- grito a nadie.- ¡Banner, refuerzos en el restaurante! ¡Van cargados hasta el culo!- Noto un escozor en mi hombro izquierdo.

-¡Swan, agente Swan!- El pitido en mis oídos es insoportable. Apenas soy consciente de lo que me dicen por el micrófono cuando Tipo 1 se desploma en seco. Ha caído.

Por la puerta entra un pelotón de ente. Ya no distingo si son de los nuestros o no.

Tipo 2 corre hacia la salida. Tiene tres agujeros de bala entre el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda.

Me arrastro por el suelo hasta el muerto y le arranco el arma. Y es entonces, cuando escucho el pitido. Los agentes están demasiado lejos como para escucharlo, y por supuesto, los gritos de "¡Tira el arma!" "¡Vienen a tres calles!" y las advertencias de refuerzos llenan el ambiente.

-¡Banner!.- desesperada, abro la camisa de Tipo 1, rasgándola.- ¡Responde, joder!

Algo en su pecho palpita a gran velocidad, y por la posición, sé que no es el corazón. La visión de una cicatriz en su esternón me anuncia algo violento: Es un hombre bomba. No sé si quedan minutos o segundos antes de que estalle. Sólo sé que tengo que salir pitando.

-¡Bomba!

Me levanto de un salto y corro entre los agentes. Detrás del mostrador se han escondido todos los camareros y cocineros, en pánico. Busco algún rostro conocido entre la agente y encuentro a Miller, de Operaciones Internas.

Las sirenas de la policía suenan fuera. Malditos estúpidos. Vienen sólo a joder y a perder el tiempo, como siempre.

-¡Uno de los sujetos tiene una bomba! ¡Todos fuera!.- Miller parece haberme entendido. Rompe la alarma de incendios de un codazo y se dirige al grupo de civiles, intentando convencerlos de que salgan. Todos menos uno, salen. Éste último se niega a salir, reteniendo a Miller.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil!.- A patadas intenta desprenderse del fuerte agarre, sin éxito.

Sin pensarlo mucho, lanzo los tacones a una esquina y desobedeciendo totalmente las recomendaciones, vuelvo a entrar con pistola en mano y la dejo caer sobre la nuca del camarero.

-¡Cógelo por los pies! ¡Fuera hay cuatro ambulancias atendiendo. También deberías revisarte ese hombro.- le dijo señalándola. Su trenza francesa está manchada de sangre.

-¡Sal ya, Swan!

-¡Enseguida! ¡Tengo que revisar la cocina!

Entro en la zona para empleados en busca de signos humanos. La cocina está completamente vacía, las despensas también. Abro de una patada la puerta entreabierta del congelador, rezando todas las oraciones que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida. Nunca me he considerado muy religiosa. De hecho, no creo serlo. Por intentarlo, no pierdo nada.

El hielo me atraviesa la sangre, y no sólo por el frío, sino porque al final de la cámara frigorífica, junto con un montón de trozos de carne preparadas para su consumo, rojas como amapolas, cuelga una camarera. Rubia.

Las sirenas de los bomberos suenan a lo lejos. No se escucha a nadie en la calle. Han despejado completamente la zona, a la espera de la gran explosión.

-¡Joder! ¡No me dejéis sola!- grito con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Dos minutos!.- El auricular parece volver a funcionar. Escucho a Banner con la voz entrecortada.

Localizo una ventana abierta en la cocina, a una altura de un metro y medio más o menos. No tiene barrotes, bendita sea la ilegalidad. Me impulso, dejando atrás la chaqueta y todo lo falso de mi cuerpo, y logro aparecer en un solitario callejón. Me duelen los pies al correr descalza por la carretera llena de objetos punzantes, pero corro, corro y corro hasta perder de vista al restaurante.

Estoy segura de que me he roto el tobillo al patear la puerta de acero macizo, pero lo fuerzo sin pensármelo dos veces. El brazo me sangra, seguramente de la caída, o de alguna de las balas entrecruzadas del restaurante; no estoy segura del daño que me pueden haber hecho. Sólo me dejo vencer cuando oigo el sonido y veo, a lo lejos, cómo hermosas llamas danzan en la noche. Altas, poderosas y brillantes.

-Misión fallida.- susurro antes de desplomarme en el suelo.

…...

Despierto desorientada. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo tirada en la calle, pero no debe ser más de tres horas. Todavía no ha amanecido.

Trato de levantarme apoyando las manos en el suelo. El tobillo me arde. Levanto levemente la pernera del pantalón ajustado y veo el bulto. No puedo asegurar si es un esguince o una rotura, pero necesito hielo.

Me reviso rápidamente y parezco estar más o menos bien. La sangre seca se acumula en el brazo derecho de mi camisa; la tela está rasgada, y no me apetece mirar mucho.

Cojeo calle arriba, en dirección a las columnas de humo, en busca de los supervivientes, que espero que hayan sido todos. Mientras camino, saco el micro del final de mi boca y lo sostengo en la palma de mi mano. Gracias a la luz de las farolas de la calle, veo cómo está aplastado, por mi fuerte mordida. El auricular de mi oído sigue intacto, pero no parece haberme ayudado mucho a lo largo de la misión.

-Agente Swan intentando contactar con la central a unos doscientos metros del restaurante.- Me siento estúpida hablando con un objeto enano en mi mano.- Banner. Agente Swan intentando contactar con el agente especial Banner, encargado del centro de comunicaciones.

No hay respuesta, por lo tanto, más sensato e ir al hotel y comprobar cuál es el tamaño de la cagada que hemos cometido. A mí me caerá una buena bronca, y seguramente mi retirada del caso. Sin embargo, temo el castigo del encargado de la cocina y su vigilancia. ¿Traslado? ¿Suspensión? Un fallo así supondría el despido inmediato. Sin embargo, se me paraliza la mente cuando comprendo que se me puede acusar a mí de imprudencia laboral. Además, me pueden pillar por cualquier lado. Desde el principio, el manejo de la operación no ha sido el adecuado. Quizás me arriesgué demasiado al decir melocotón. Quizás los agentes no respondieron adecuadamente a la situación. Quizás debería haberme callado.

Embobada en mí misma, veo cómo el agua de los coches de bomberos sigue en auge. Hay un par de ambulancias más aparcadas cerca, pero no veo ningún grupo. Sólo el cordón policial.

Dudando si acercarme o no a una de las ambulancias, veo cómo una persona impecablemente limpia y vestida elegantemente cruza la calle hasta legar al edificio contiguo al restaurante. Bueno, a lo poco que queda de restaurante: tres paredes, cristales rotos y un buen montón de escombros, entre los que yacen restos de al menos, tres personas...

No es de los nuestros (todos deben estar reunidos en éste momento) y no es un civil. No al menos con ésas pintas y ante ésta situación.

Me dejo caer junto a un contenedor y me embadurno con lo que sea que hay en su interior, en un intento por pasar como vagabunda. Sólo por mis pintas, voy bien camuflada.

Agudizo el oído y miro al caballero nocturno a través de la rendija que hay entre la pared y el contenedor. No puedo verlo bien, la luz de la farola es escasa y está de espaldas a mí, pero a simple vista destaca su ancha espalda y sus fuertes piernas. Entre veinte y treinta años. Caucásico, metro noventa y pelo oscuro. Con carácter tranquilo, mantenía sus manos juntas tras su espalda.

Intento concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea mi dolor físico y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Tengo tanto sueño que apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos.

"Llevas sin dormir dos días" La voz de Banner sigue jodiéndome incluso en sueños. ¿o es en mi pensamiento? ¿Estoy acaso despierta? ¿Será real el segundo personaje que cruza apresuradamente la calle? Sí, sí lo es.

Reafirmo mi posición y vuelvo a ajustar mi visión a mi objetivo, que recibe al segundo. Éste no va tan bien arreglado. Llevo unos pantalones de tela vaquera, y lo que parece ser una camisa blanca. Me sorprende que no tenga frío. Aunque yo tampoco tengo.

Por si fuera poco, a pocos momentos del amanecer comienza a llover. Cuatro gotas tímidas se convierten en una tromba de agua; supongo que ya no harán falta las mangueras.

Los sujetos hacen caso omiso del agua y se estrechan la mano formalmente. Entre la oscuridad y la lluvia veo dos borrones.

-Petrov.- el primer sujeto asiente.

La adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo completamente. Marcus Petrov está a pocos metros de mí, totalmente expuesto. Mi corazón comienza a correr a toda prisa y mi cerebro intenta retener todos los detalles.

Es exacto a la foto que tenemos en la pizarra blanca de la oficina, el epicentro de los últimos accidentes graves en Washington. Si tan sólo pudiera realizar una sola llamada.

En mi mano mojada sigue el pequeño micrófono, apenas visible. Lo muevo en vano un par de veces y frustrada, lo tiro al otro lado de la calle.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, viejo amigo.- su voz es grave. Tenía que haber averiguado desde un principio que era alguien de su círculo. Seguro que viene a comprobar su destrozo, el muy cabrón. Calada hasta los huesos, me reafirmo en la pared y me acomodo para escuchar mejor.

-Siglos.- aseguró el tipo apresurado. Tampoco conseguía ver más allá de su camisa.- Pero bien sabes que no vengo a rememorar viejos tiempos. Quiero explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo, nos concierne a mí a mi familia.

Su voz era melodiosa, pero hablaba muy bajito. Dijo un par de cosas más que no logré a comprender.

-Siempre tan directo. Una familia...¿eh?... Al parecer, el gran Carlisle Cullen ha conseguido sus propósitos.

El aire se me escapó de mis pulmones cual globo de feria.

En mi estado de sorpresa, sin siquiera planearlo, me puse de pie. Cojeé hasta la otra acera, con cuidado de que no me vieran.

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- exclama el señor Cullen en cuanto comienza mi desastroso desplazamiento.

-Es sólo una vagabunda. Ya estaba cuando yo llegué. De hecho, si te retrasabas más iba a cenar solo.- Petrov rió de manera grotesca y alzó brazos.- Sin embargo, mi intuición me dice que sigues negando tu naturaleza, querido Carlisle.

Me apresuré a doblar la esquina y me apoyé en la pared para coger aire. Al parecer me había visto desde antes. ¿Sabría que he estado escuchando? ¿Me mataría si supiera que no soy vagabundo? La respuesta era sólo una: Tenía que salir pitando si quería salvar mi culo por segunda vez en una sola noche.

¿Y qué coño era eso de la cena? ¿Iban a cenar de madrugada?

"Idiota, Bella. Estaban hablando en clave"

…...

**Feliz navidad, queridas lectoras!**

**Escribo éste capítulo mientras escucho a mis queridos Red Hot Chilli Pepper. Me esperan unas navidades solitarias, al igual que nuestra Bella.**


End file.
